dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Silent Oath
Silent Oath, also more popularly referred to as its sender, Captive Princess (とらわれの姫 Toraware no Hime), is an RPG game that is sent to Aoba Seragaki throughout the story. While it is technically a game-within-a-game, the player is not able to interact with it. Instead, Aoba is in control of it while the player watches. Story SPOILER ALERT! Please read with caution if you have not played the game! Common Route The game first makes its appearance when Aoba is at work and receives an e-mail with an attachment sent from an unknown person only referred to as "Captive Princess". Dismissing it as spam, Aoba prepares to delete it until Kio, Mio and Nao begin to roughhouse with him, causing Aoba to accidentally download its contents. Later on, Ren asks if he wanted to inspect the game to which Aoba agrees and starts it up. The game begins with the Princess' sprite on a pitch black screen, alone, crying for someone to save her (her words mimic the first words typed out begging for help when the player begins a new game). The title screen then appears and Aoba is then given control to a knight in blue armor and sword. The knight travels from his kingdom, through a cave, and finally out to a beach shore and the game abruptly ends, giving a "To Be Continued" screen. Thinking it is just a demo that will send itself in parts, Aoba closes it out. As the route progresses, it turns out the e-mails cannot be deleted as they are immediately replaced one after another until Aoba is forced to open its auto-downloadable contents. When each game is played, it informs Aoba of what is or has yet to come (such as Tae's kidnapping and where she was taken). Unless Ren's route is played, the game makes its final gameplay appearance in Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear's routes after they have outrun the cops and the knight uncovers an invitation into Platinum Jail in a treasure box. Also depending on the route, Aoba will receive one last e-mail from Captive Princess, in text form only, saying that the doors have been opened for him and his accomplices when breaking into Oval Tower. Ren's Route In Ren's Route, it is revealed that the sender of the games was Sei. He explained that it was the only way he could speak to Aoba and wanted to help in any way that he could despite being bound in Oval Tower and immobile from all of the experiments he was subjected to. After Aoba grants Sei's final wish, the games finally cease being sent to him altogether. A year later, after Aoba receives a phone call saying that "Sei" was admitted and waiting for him in the Old Resident District's hospital. As he hesitantly travels to see if it is really him, Aoba receives the final game from Captive Princess. It shows both the princess and knight finally meeting together with a treasure chest showing up in between them. As they jump up and down happily, Aoba wonders what it could mean until he walks in the hospital room and realizes what Sei had given him as a final present. Trivia *The layout and design for Captive Princess is an obvious parody and reference to the game Dragon Warrior for the NES, the first RPG installment in the Dragon Quest franchise. The plot for Dragon Warrior is a classic example of the "rescuing a princess and slaying a dragon" story, much like how Aoba is supposed to save Sei and defeat Toue. Dragon Quest title screen.png|The title screen for Dragon Quest... Silent Oath title screen.png|... and the title screen for Silent Oath. Dragon Quest.png|The game layout for Dragon Quest... Captive Princess.png|... and the game layout for Silent Oath. *Each of the sprites represent their game counterparts: the townswoman kidnapped is Tae, the Captive Princess is Sei and the Blue Knight is Aoba. *It's shown that Captive Princess had also been sent to Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear after they stop to rest with Aoba from their escape from the cops. However, Aoba is the only one given the invitation (since it allowed visitation inside for him and one guest). It is unknown if they all had their own RPG sprites or if they also had the blue knight as their character. *The cross in the Silent Oath title screen is designed to look like the same one used in Morphine's tag art. Category:Universe